1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display device, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display device that may improve a display quality and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices are being replaced with flat display devices that are portable and thin. Among flat display devices, organic light-emitting display devices have drawn attention as next generation display devices because they have self light-emitting characteristics and superior characteristics such as wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, and short response times.
An organic light-emitting display device includes an intermediate layer, a first electrode, and a second electrode. The intermediate layer includes an organic emission layer, and when voltages are applied to the first and second electrodes, visible light is emitted from the organic emission layer.
The organic light-emitting display device may further include a thin film transistor for operating the organic light-emitting display device. The thin film transistor includes an active layer, a gate electrode, a source electrode, and a drain electrode.
In this case, when the thin film transistor is formed, an insulating layer is disposed between thin layers of the thin film transistor. For example, an insulating layer may be disposed between the source and gate electrodes and between the drain and gate electrodes.
When the insulating layer is formed, a short-circuit may still occur between elements to be insulated by the insulating layer such as between the gate electrode and the source electrode or between the gate electrode and the drain electrode due to particles penetrating the insulating layer or morphology of elements formed under the insulating layer such as the gate electrode. In particular, when an organic light-emitting display device having high resolution is manufactured, a line width of wirings and a distance between wirings are decreased. Thus, the above defects occur frequently, and there is a limitation in improving a display quality of the organic light-emitting display device.